


what they call boyfriends

by amater_asu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/amater_asu
Summary: There were always idiots who borrowed books from the library and never returned them. Lelouch was entirely too tired of this shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the 1st anniversary of my AO3 account. I hope you like librarian!Lelouch and basketballplayer!Suzaku lol Happy holidays and happy new year! I love SuzaLulu so much.

Being in college didn’t give Lelouch much different.

His life was still the same. He was still a Britannian, powerful, exceptionally so with a menacing demeanour but people apparently preferred to call him an asshole for his quiet and often cold replies. Not that he gave a fuck—heck, he never did—but the constant whispering and curious glance thrown over him had him short on temper.

It wasn’t like he was the only Britannian in his class. There was Kallen but the girl apparently had something _better_ to do than attending classes. He had no idea what that something was and didn’t try to find out since it would look like he was prying too much at Kallen’s personal life. Lelouch didn’t do prying and certainly despised it when someone did it to him.

“Are you sure you can’t manage to hold it a little bit longer?”

Lelouch flinched and tried not to break the doorknob. He stayed still for a few seconds before continuing where he left off—turning the key, working on the locks and sighed. For the umpteenth time that day. He never complained about being on duty every day since it was a voluntary decision he made during his freshman years. But if there was one thing he could wish upon any Gods—he would want a peaceful workplace.

“Yes,” he replied curtly.

“But I want to return this book, Lelouch,”

A brunet—which he had grown to know the name of over the past weeks—said loudly, holding up a psychological book, bulky with yellowing edges. Lelouch remembered the book and the person who borrowed it—Suzaku Kururugi, from the Physical Education major—and the due date which was today, according to the record book.

“But we’re _closing_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

The guy went silence but it was only for a few seconds before he noisily shoved the book back into his backpack and Lelouch could see him shrugging from his peripheral vision. He sighed before making sure the place was securely locked and turned to face Suzaku.

“You can come back tomorrow,” he suggested.

Suzaku’s hand moved up to scratch the back of his neck, “The problem is, I won’t be attending classes tomorrow,”

It wasn’t like Lelouch needed to hear the information but he regarded the brunet anyways.

“Then come back the day after tomorrow,” he shrugged, stepping aside so he didn’t bump into Suzaku as he started walking towards the empty hallways. He didn’t turn his head but he knew the guy followed after him and it didn’t take long before they were finally walking side-to-side. Lelouch cursed at his lack of psychomotor intelligence.

“The book is freaking heavy, you know,” Suzaku said, putting a spring in his steps to make his backpack bumping up and down.

Lelouch pretended he didn’t hear the ‘ _freaking’_ but rolled his eyes at the comment nevertheless. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

Lelouch just wanted this day to end so he could have his most-awaited, long, proper rest.

“Can you keep the book for me?”

Lelouch stopped walking abruptly to throw a glare at the brunet. “ _Seriously,_ ”

“Look, I have a match tomorrow and I can’t think of anything else better than that,” Suzaku had stopped walking a few steps ahead but Lelouch didn’t notice when he’d come back to his side.

 _Maybe because you can’t think at all,_ Lelouch badly wanted to say but instead—

“Give me the book,” he held his palm out towards Suzaku.

He’d never seen someone beamed specifically at him or just beamed when they were around him after Euphemia’s traumatizing death—so when Suzaku smiled with sparkles in his eyes, Lelouch was caught off guard. It would be the last time he saw that smile, he promised himself. The deal would end as soon as it began once the book was returned and the thoughts somehow relieved him as Suzaku handed him the book. It was expectedly heavy and it took a lot of work to hold it up and—

“Ow!” Suzaku yelled, caressing the back of his head uselessly.

“ _This_ ,” Lelouch snapped, “—is better than _that._ ” reaching out to hand the book back to the brunet.

He turned around to stomp off and ignored Suzaku’s cries when the book slipped off his hand and hit his feet. The sky was orange by the time Suzaku’s painful yelps were out of his earshot. He didn’t know why but he started laughing as he unlocked his bicycle—it wasn’t like he just had a lot of fun harassing the recent regular visitor of the library. Well, maybe he did but just a little.

And he found himself wondering, what kind of match was Suzaku going to have tomorrow?

\---

“Sports festival?”

Lelouch blinked up at Kallen. She was holding two canned coffees in her hand, one of them was held out towards him. He accepted it gratefully and moved to make a space for her to sit. They were sitting at one of the benches in the hallways, waiting for the next class to start but apparently, it was cancelled due to unknown reason. Kallen had come and told him to hang around a bit and take a day off— _it was rare to see you out of the library, y’know!_ , she had exclaimed.

“You don’t know? The physical education major has been having it for two days already, I think,” she ended it with a shrug, going back to sip her coffee.

Lelouch went thoughtful but didn’t say anything as he sipped his own coffee. He cradled it in his hands before saying, “You want to go there?”

Somehow the idea of meeting Suzaku outside the library sounded horrifying to him. They met for the first time in the library and the only time Lelouch got to see the brunet was when he visited the library so it gave him a strange feeling. He knew Suzaku’s full name and major but he was pretty much clueless when it came to how Suzaku acted around his friends in class or what kind of person was the brunet when he wasn’t reading or just hanging around the library.

The realization suddenly hit him and he felt sick.

“Let’s go, Lelouch,” Kallen had gotten rid of her can when Lelouch turned his head.

She stood and Lelouch couldn’t help but admire her tall figure. She was definitely more athletic than him and sometimes she would get him to run a few laps in a marathon with her. _People will mistake you as a girl like this, Lelouch!_ she had said, laughing off the sunset as he tried to catch up while thinking of a comeback at the same time. It drained all the energy out of him. He shivered at the thought of going out exercising with the redhead.

“Maybe I should go back to-”

“What are you saying? The library is taken care of,” she cut him before he could finish his sentence.

Lelouch groaned. How did she know he was going to go back to the library anyways?

“That brunet,”

Lelouch froze upon hearing the mention of Suzaku.

“He’s from physical education major, right?”

Oh, right. Lelouch had told Kallen about Suzaku but they never really met each other. Kallen would rather spend her time exercising or doing charity with her group of friends. She didn’t like the library, even though it was her own major’s. And she definitely hated reading, even though it was for her own sake. She certainly wasn’t an academic person, that was why Lelouch agreed to help her with her study from time to time. He wasn’t a genius but at least he could be a little bit of a help.

A grin appeared on her face when Lelouch nodded.

And just like that, he let himself be dragged to the gym.

 

 

“The match has just ended,”

Lelouch almost bumped into Kallen’s back when the redhead stopped abruptly. He looked up and saw people coming out of the gym then he glanced at the watch around his wrist.

“Well, it’s getting dark,” he shrugged and frowned at the back of Kallen’s head.

She stood unmoving. “Is it alright, Lelouch?”

His frown went deeper. “What is? Of course, we can always come b-”

“Today’s the last day,”

He was tired of getting cut mid-sentence.

“You’re not making any sense right now, Kallen,”

He thought he saw her spiky hair went along as her shoulders sagged.

“Don’t you want to meet him?”

It took a few seconds before he finally registered what the redhead had been trying to do. If he found out why Kallen had informed him about the festival before he was dragged here, he probably would’ve gone straight home or to the library—or even anywhere else but the gym was alright. The question was why, though? Did he try to avoid meeting the brunet outside the library? Was he afraid? This was the reason why Lelouch hated everything where emotions were involved.

“When did I-”

“Lelouch?”

Lelouch’s skin crawl upon hearing his own name. It had been a month but he still hadn’t gotten used to hearing it from the brunet’s mouth. Kallen probably noticed how stiff he looked because she placed a palm on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper softly, “Go, Lelouch,”

And then she was suddenly yelling, “You must be Suzaku!” with a huge grin.

Lelouch wanted the earth to swallow him alive right there and then but before he could say his prayers, Suzaku was already in front of them. _This is bad,_ he thought.

“Yo,” Suzaku smiled at the both of them but Lelouch didn’t know why he felt like it was directed especially at him. He tried to shake the thought off his head.

“So, you’re in the basketball club?” Kallen’s voice made Lelouch felt a little bit more comfortable.

He saw the brunet nodding from behind his fringe. He didn’t notice when it had gotten so long. Maybe he would ask Kallen to accompany him to a barber shop tomorrow. No, maybe he could ask her right—

“Ah, sorry, Lelouch,” Suzaku spoke suddenly, halting Lelouch’s whirlwind thoughts, “I forgot to tell you yesterday,” he rubbed the back of his head, the gesture Lelouch had grown accustomed to whenever the brunet was caught trying to get away without paying the fines for not returning the book in time. This time, though, was for a totally different reason and he didn’t see why the brunet had to feel guilty about not telling him that he was in the basketball club.

He was completely at loss of words. At times like this, he had to be such a useless loser. All he ever thought about was studying, reading, the library, books and more studying. He didn’t trust himself enough to speak at the moment but he desperately needed to make the conversation going albeit not well enough but he couldn’t let the moment pass.

But he really, really regretted it when he finally looked up at Suzaku and opened his mouth to say,

“Do you bring the book?”

And even though Suzaku was _smiling_ —holding back a laugh—he failed to comprehend the reason why the brunet was doing _that_. He found himself having a difficulty trying to fight the warmth creeping up his neck and face.

And he thought he could hear Kallen brashly said, “Lelouch!” at the back.

\---

Lelouch had always succeed in avoiding any kind of social interaction. Ever since his parents decide to abandon him—and Euphemia’s, his cousin, death—he’d been trying to lock himself away from the whole world and it only got worse when he arrived at Tokyo to begin his college life. He wasn’t alone, though, Milly Ashford, the daughter of a well-known family in Britain went along with him—or was it the other way around?

Technically the Ashford’s were like his guardian. And he’d known Milly since middle school. She was cool but it was such a shame they had to take a different major. He lived together with Milly at the Ashford’s mansion in Tokyo during their freshmen year but he had been working hard enough to earn an apartment and live on his own now. Milly still invited him for dinner once in a while and hang out when they were both had a day off. It was getting hard to match their schedules and the blonde had told him to make a lot of friends since he would rarely see her.

Kallen was the one who approached him. The fact that they she was a Britannian relieved him, though a few weeks later after their first encounter, he found out that she was half-japanese.

“It’s quite ironic,” the redhead had said during one of her unusual visits to the library.

“What is?” he had asked.

“You don’t like interacting with people but you’re working as a volunteer here as a librarian,”

Quite ironic, indeed.

But he loved reading and being a librarian didn’t involve that much of interaction with people. He didn’t even have to greet the visitor and the fact that most of them were _scared_ enough to greet him first because of the constant glares he threw around the room made his work easier. The library was always quiet and peaceful and Lelouch couldn’t ask more than a peaceful place to read or study.

Or so he thought after Suzaku made an appearance.

Lelouch had noticed the brunet going in and out of the library several times. It was only a quick visit at first, like he needed to confirm something before becoming a regular visitor. Sometimes their eyes would meet but when Lelouch was about to ask him if there was something he could help with, Suzaku had gone as quickly as he came.

He would come back the next day. Sometimes Lelouch caught the brunet throwing curious glance at him from behind the book he was reading. The brunet looked like he took an interest at their fiction collection and more often than not, Suzaku would put the book upside down—he didn’t know if the brunet had deliberately done that. He found it hard to hold back the laughter bubbling up inside him. He hadn’t told the brunet and he didn’t seem to know that he _knew_. He could pretend he didn’t notice.

The things between them went like that for a week.

Lelouch didn’t let himself stutter when Suzaku came up to _actually_ borrow a book. And it also looked like he precisely knew what he was doing. That was when they learned about each other’s names and majors. Their exchanges of words had grown over the past weeks. Suzaku had told him that the library they had didn’t have the book he’d been looking for and _a friend told me to look here and I’m glad I did!_ – he had said cheerfully.

The library, for Lelouch, was no longer just a place to read and study.

“Suza-”

The word halted in his throat upon seeing the brunet walked in with a girl. She was very pretty. Her long, orange hair framed her face really well. The red sweater she wore was doing a completely great job complementing her fair skin. The black tennis skirt fit perfectly around her slender stature and her lime green eyes were sparkling as she looked at Suzaku.

“Lelouch!”

Lelouch’s blood ran cold when he saw the two of them made their way over to his table.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die thinking that maybe Suzaku was _straight_ all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm- things are pretty much settled between them lol

Lelouch tried to smile regardless of how creepy it might’ve looked because a student just walked faster pass his table. Like he gave a fuck, really. He suddenly missed Kallen and her brash self.

“Hey, Suzaku,”

At least that one came out as casually as he’d planned.

Suzaku looked troubled for a moment before the orange-haired girl spoke. With a really cute voice too. Lelouch suddenly could understand why the brunet chose her. And why she chose him. Being in any sports club granted one a popularity—Lelouch had always believed. There were probably girls who tore each other’s throats just to get Suzaku’s number out there. He was certain that any men would willingly kill each other to get the orange-haired girl’s attention. Well, _except_ him.

“Hi, Lulu!”

Lelouch choked on air—nothing, particularly, not his saliva.

Did the girl just call him _Lulu_? Of all things—

“And this is…?” he looked at Suzaku and the girl interchangeably.

Suzaku looked like he wouldn’t be able to speak for another minute so his gaze stayed fixed on the girl’s green eyes. They were really beautiful now that he got to take a closer look of them.

“Uh- I’m Shirley,” she answered hesitantly and he thought he could hear a hint of plea in her voice like she wanted Lelouch to recognize her or something. No, he couldn’t afford to imagine things. Not when his crush (Lelouch: It is not, okay?) brought his girlfriend to meet him. He didn’t want Suzaku to mistake his awkwardness as something like what, developing a crush for Shirley?

_Sounds ridiculous._

“So, are you finally going to return the book, Suzaku?”

What? They obviously had gotten close enough to call each other’s names without formalities.

That gesture again. Lelouch wanted to pull the brunet hair.

“I don’t have the book with me right now,”

There were always idiots who borrowed books from the library and never returned them. Lelouch was entirely too tired of this shit. He unconsciously banged his fist against the table, losing one thing while gaining another one. It was his sanity and all the attention everyone in the room. They were looking at them—Lelouch in particular—because they just heard the librarian made a loud noise.

Lelouch felt his entire life was full of irony.

“Get out,” he gritted out.

Shirley gasped and tried to take Lelouch’s hand down. He was surprised at how strong the girl was. _Another sports freak._ He tried to stay composed as he looked up and met Suzaku’s gaze.

“But Lelouch-”

“Get out. Now.”

\---

“You kicked him out?”

Lelouch would never get used to Kallen’s loud voice, he decided.

They were having a dinner at Milly’s place. Kallen had gotten close enough to actually know Milly and both girls went along surprisingly well despite not having that many things in common. The only thing they had in common was their tendency to make fun of Lelouch’s fragile-looking body.

“Seriously?” Milly chimed in from the kitchen, breaking into a fit of laughter.

Lelouch scrunched his nose. “We don’t have to talk about it, do we?”

Kallen slapped his back, laughing like maniac. Not hard enough to make him stumble face-first into the floor but hard enough to make him cough out a lung. He threw a glare at her over his shoulder. When the laughter had died down, he sighed and leaned against the couch. He didn’t come here to get humiliated.

The doorbell rang when Lelouch was about to stuck the earphone to his ears.

“Lelouch, could you please?” he heard Milly’s voice from the kitchen.

He groaned and lazily walked to the front doors. Could it be that Milly invited her friends?

Lelouch started to sweat as he opened the doors and—

“Lelou-”

—he slammed the doors close.

“Lelouch, what’s wrong?” Milly’s voice was closer.

“Ah, it must be her,” Lelouch turned around and saw her smiling.

 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lelouch whispered, elbowing Milly but the blonde just glared.

They were having a dinner at Milly’s place. Lelouch meant him, Kallen, Rivalz—Milly’s classmate—and two other persons he refused to mention the name of. How did it turn like this? Lelouch wanted to ask but there was no one he could ask the answer of the strange occurrence that was currently happening in the Ashford’s mansion.

“The dish is amazing as always!”

Rivalz exclaimed for him being the only one who didn’t get the situation.

They dissolved into an awkward silence once again.

Lelouch could feel Suzaku’s gaze on him the entire time but he just didn’t want to have anything to talk about with the brunet so he brushed it off and ate his cake in silence. Kallen was unusually quiet too, perhaps she sensed his grief.

“Lelouch?” Milly called all of the sudden and he jolted.

“What is it?” he looked up and frowned.

“Don’t make such scary face. Shirley wants to talk to you,”

He gave the orange-haired girl a confused look and not so subtly glanced at Suzaku for any reaction. But he didn’t see anything, the brunet was still eating his dessert with Kallen next to him, trying to talk to him about sports, basketball in particular. So, he sighed and complied.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Lelouch said as soon as the two of them were outside.

Shirley giggled before leaned against the railing of the balcony. “Still as straightforward as ever, I see,” there was a teasing tone in her voice and he didn’t know why but it felt familiar. “I wonder why you get so timid around Suzaku,”

Lelouch sputtered. _Goddamnit._

“If there’s nothing you wish to talk to me then excuse m-”

“I thought you’d never forget about me, Lulu,”

That nickname again. And why did he always get cut off mid-sentence?

“Pardon?” he tried not to sound curious.

“It’s me Shirley. We used to play at the playground near Milly’s house,”

He fell silence for a moment. There was only the sound of the crickets and their friends’ muffled laughter. If this girl was serious about playing at the playground, then they might’ve known each other longer than Lelouch thought. He took the chance to try recalling his elementary school’s classmates’ names.

Shirley.

Shirley Fenette.

He gasped when the realization hit him.

“Shirley?”

The smile on her face indicated that she was glad—mostly relieved—that Lelouch finally remembered his friend from elementary school. Shirley was really different from what he remembered. She was petite and her hair was blonde, not orange.

“What’s with the orange hair, though?” he reached out to pick a few stray strands.

Shirley looked shy for a moment but recovered, “I dyed it,”

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “Yes, but _why?_ ”

She looked thoughtful and he was suddenly relieved that Suzaku found someone like her. Or the other way around. Either way was fine.

“Isn’t it a trend in Tokyo lately?” she shrugged and they fell into a fit of laughter.

It was easier now that he had remembered her.

She smiled up at him. “Do you know how hard it was to try and find you?”

Lelouch gave her an apologetic smile and shook his head.

“If it wasn’t for Milly, I would probably have remained forgotten, forever,”

Her smile was sad but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“I’m sorry,”

“And Milly said you’re being anti-social,”

“Yes,”

“But I’m glad you have Kallen,”

“Yes,”

“And that you started talking to Suzaku,”

“Yes,”

“And that you’re a librarian. You get to meet a lot of people every day,”

“I’m not really that happy about that but okay,”

“Milly told me about you being a librarian. I wish I visited you sooner,”

“Uh-hm,”

“Then Suzaku asked me about you,”

“Uh-hmm- wait, he did?”

Her smile was teasing. “He asked me after visiting the library because he said you look like a Britannian and maybe I know a thing or two about you,”

_That Suzaku._

“I am Britannian,” he said under his breath but apparently, it was loud enough for the orange-haired girl to hear.

Shirley giggled and the sound somehow comforted him. “I think you should hear the rest from him, Lulu.”

Lelouch had never felt as tired as tonight. Suddenly everything came washing over him and he found it hard to react to the current situation. So, did he misunderstand the thing between Suzaku and Shirley or something like that?

He stared a pair of lime green eyes and a small but sincere smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“I missed you, Shirley.”

\---

Being in college didn’t give Lelouch much different.

His life was still the same. He was still a Britannian, powerful, exceptionally so with a menacing demeanour but people apparently preferred to call him an asshole for his quiet and often cold replies. Not that he gave a fuck—heck, he never did—but the constant whispering and curious glance thrown over him had him short on temper.

It wasn’t like he was the only Britannian. There were Milly, Kallen, Rivalz and Shirley. And it wasn’t like he hated Japanese. He honestly could understand quite a bit why they acted the way they were around them. It was probably because they were a foreigner. He was starting to accept it now though the constant whispers still annoyed the heck out him.

“You’re early today?”

Lelouch flinched and tried not to break the doorknob. He stayed still for a few seconds before continuing where he left off—turning the key, working on the locks and sighed. For the umpteenth time that day. He was torn between throwing the key at Suzaku’s face or just let it slide this time.

“Yes,” he replied curtly.

“But I bring the book with me today, Lelouch,”

A brunet—which he had grown to know the name of over the past weeks—said loudly, holding up a psychological book, bulky with yellowing edges. Lelouch remembered _well_ the book and the person who borrowed it—Suzaku Kururugi, from the Physical Education major—and the due date which was two weeks ago, according to the record book.

“But we’re _closing_ ,” he said through gritted teeth.

The brunet went silence but it was only for a few seconds before he noisily shoved the book back into his backpack and Lelouch could see him shrugging from his peripheral vision. He sighed before unlocking the doors and turned to face Suzaku.

“How about you come sooner next time?” he suggested nonchalantly as he opened the door and closed it behind him after Suzaku stepped in. “It’s troublesome to lock and unlock the place just because one person want- umf?”

Suzaku had shoved him against the door, kissing him.

He was dizzy for a moment. Suzaku was kissing him like he wanted eat him. He panicked and shoved Suzaku at his chest, panting. “W-What are you doing, moron?” he whispered.

“You were so cute ranting off like that, I couldn’t help myself. Sorry,” the brunet said with a sheepish smile.

“You don’t look sorry at all,” Lelouch scrunched his nose.

“Really? Should I try again from the start?”

Suzaku had leaned in, so close that his breath was ghosting over his lips. His palm was rested at his waist while the other was caressing the side of his face gently. “You know, I love the colour amethyst,” he spoke and Lelouch’s face turned warm.

“Why are you so good at flirting?” Lelouch whispered.

“I read it from the book,”

At that, he chuckled. “Lies. How are you supposed to read when it’s upside down?”

He smiled triumphantly when he saw Suzaku turned a darker shade of red.

“I love the colour- what’s it called? Emerald, right, they’re beautiful and I just want to g- unf!”

Lelouch was cut off yet again by Suzaku’s lips on his. The kiss grew deeper and Lelouch could feel how impatient the brunet was. His hands slipped beneath Lelouch’s shirt and stayed at the curve of his waist for a while until it moved up to cradle the small of his back.

“Suza- Nnn-”

“Sshh,”

The noise that came out of Lelouch mouth was…new even to himself and he never imagined he could make that kind of squeaky noise. And to think that Suzaku was the one who generated the noise out of him.

“What if someone h- ah-”

Lelouch’s knees had probably turned into jelly when Suzaku dove in to nibble at the back of his ear and suck at the sensitive skin on his neck. “Suzaku-” his voice was broken and he found it difficult to stop the brunet. He knew Lelouch was enjoying this, _that little piece of shit._

“Lelouch, can you stand still for a bit?” Suzaku asked and his hand was back gripping at his waist.

“How do you expect me to when my knees are weak, idiot,” he mumbled and the brunet let out a breathy laugh.

And the next second Lelouch felt himself being lifted. He flailed around a bit before wrapping his knees around Suzaku’s waist and arms around his neck. He could feel the brunet’s muscle—years of exercising and basketball. “Just stay like this for a while,” he mumbled against the brunet’s neck.

He felt Suzaku hummed. “I like it too, like this. Even though I’d rather we continue,”

Lelouch hit his head. “What if someone hear us?”

“Lelouch, everyone has probably gone home by now,” the brunet repositioned him and leaned back so he could see his face. He was pouting and Suzaku wanted to kiss the pout away but before he could do that, Lelouch looked up at him with teary eyes.

It had been two weeks since the talk with Shirley. They had gotten closer—more than a friend to what they would call boyfriends. Suzaku had told him that he’d been having a crush on Lelouch and when he came with Shirley, it was because the girl had grown impatient that he hadn’t confessed yet. Also, she wanted to see how was her childhood friend doing.

Suzaku had told him everything so he didn’t understand why Lelouch was crying.

“Lelouch? Lelouch, are you hurt somewhere? Did I shove you too hard?”

Lelouch laughed and sniffed, shaking his head. “No, idiot,”

“Then what is it?” one of Suzaku’s hand came up to cradle the side of his face and Lelouch could feel himself losing balance—literally and figuratively.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” he gritted out.

Then he felt his back touched the doors as Suzaku chuckled.

“Idiot,”

“But you love this idiot,”

“No, you love me more,”

“That’s true, though,”

They grinned at each other before leaning in to close the distance that was left between their faces—not that there was much distance to begin with. Lelouch thought they could forget about the thick book with yellowing pages for a while.


End file.
